The present invention provides a novel therapy for application to the treatment of gastritis and peptic ulcers.
Gastritis and peptic ulcers are commonly seen in clinical practice. The usual treatments for these conditions have been based on surgical intervention and/or the use of anticholinergic agents, antacids, H2 receptor blocking agents and more recently anti-infective agents.
Interleukin-1 (IL-1) has been described in the literature as having a potential gastroprotective effect against injury. Epidermal growth factor (EGF) has also been described as having ulcer healing activity.